


sweet like honey

by withnorthernlights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, kuroken brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withnorthernlights/pseuds/withnorthernlights
Summary: Kuroo is actually a lot softer than he seems.or: college students au, pure kuroken fluff with three lines of plot.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> college au (they were roommates!!) just had this headcanon that kenma hates surprises (especially surprise touches) so kuroo always asks him if it's okay to touch him. kuroo's drunk and needy and just kind of really whiny but still remembers to ask for consent. kenma may not show it as much but he's very much as in love as kuroo is. also headcanon (that's basically canon at this point) that kenma calls all his friends by their first names. ((also ik it's super overdone but kuroo having his little nickname for kenma makes my heart go bsdfld))
> 
> originally for @AmirTwo1 on twitter for a trade (i had the dumbest idea ty for agreeing <3) i am absolutely in love with her art please check her out!!!

Kuroo doesn't get home until ass-o-clock in the morning because he decided to go to a frat party Bokuto threw. He wouldn't have gone if he had known Akaashi wouldn't be there to chaperone, which is why he's currently stumbling into his apartment room after taking six (6) tries to pull out the right key and slot it into the keyhole. Though it may come as a surprise, Bokuto doesn't drink too often because he knows Akaashi will kick his student-athlete-ass if he wakes up hungover on a school day, but he _is_ strangely good at getting other people drunk. Maybe it's just that Kuroo has lost all pretenses of inhibitions around his old high school friend. The lights are off, surprisingly; Kenma usually stays up pretty late when Kuroo isn't there to bitch at him, so he must have an early class if he's already in bed. 

Kuroo grabs the edge of the kitchen counter, trying to figure out whether or not he has to throw up. Probably not, since he already did that twice on the way here. A vibrantly bright splash of red catches his attention, and he reaches for the huge plastic mug (shatter-proof) full of water that Kenma has oh-so-kindly left for him, knowing he'd come back shit-faced. He gulps it down, leaving the mug balanced precariously just shy of the sink and taking off his shoes with his arm braced against the wall. He's normally the one who has to remind Kenma to stack his shoes neatly, but it's too late and too early at the same time for him to care. His shirt gets slung off as well, and his belt and pants join it on the floor. When he opens the door to the bedroom, Kenma's slim form is curled up in the center of the bed. 

"No."

The word filters through his fuzzy mind, but he still doesn't really process what it's referring to. He's vaguely aware that Kenma is doing that thing where he answers Kuroo's questions before Kuroo can even ask them, but _he's_ not even sure what that question is yet. All he wants to do is fall into bed wrapped around his best friend and sleep. Kenma's already in bed, and he looks _so_ comfy and warm. 

"Kuro, you smell disgusting. Do _not_ get in bed."

Oh.

"Kenmaaaa," he whines, taking a few steps closer but still obligingly not flopping on the mattress. 

"Shower first."

"Fine." Kuroo is pretty sure he's pouting, but his eyes have fallen shut again. As he ambles to the bathroom, he feels something hit the back of his head.

"Here. Change into these." Ah. Kenma's thrown him a clean pair of boxers and a new t-shirt. (When did Kenma even get out of bed?) Before he closes the bathroom door, he hears an "I cannot believe Keiji let you do this today" as Kenma grabs for his phone.

"Akaashi wasn't even there," Kuroo says quickly. "You can yell at Bo."

"Oh. That does make more sense." Kenma clicks his phone shut, probably still intending to shoot the other two a scathing text in the morning anyways. He picks his Switch up from the nightstand and sits cross-legged on the bed, no longer even bothering to pretend to sleep. "Hurry, okay?"

"Mm."

Kuroo takes a quick shower that mostly consists of him standing under cold water with his head resting against the shower wall. There may have been some soap involved? He really doesn't remember much. Afterwards, he scrubs at his teeth until the taste of alcohol and cheap food is gone, and his thoughts are clouded with the minty smell of toothpaste. "'m done. Jus' wanna lay with you now." His words are a little mushy in his mouth, but he doesn't really care. He just needs to be in bed now. Preferably with Kenma.

Kenma holds his hand out, eyes still focused securely on his game. His pointer finger is extended towards the nightstand, where there is yet another plastic cup of water. "Drink." It's kind of funny, actually. Normally, Kuroo is the one taking care of Kenma, reminding him to eat and _go to sleep_ before _the sun comes up, goddamnit,_ but Kuroo turns into a big baby when he's drunk. Especially at Bokuto's parties. If only his old Nekoma teammates could see their cocky captain now. Kuroo drinks the water. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he frowns (pouts) down at Kenma, who's still completely engrossed in his game. 

"Anything else?"

"Hm. Nope."

It's not an invitation, but that's good enough for Kuroo, who immediately grins and pretty much falls onto the mattress. Kenma lets out a huff of air and turns off his Switch. With a great effort, he pulls up the blanket so it covers both of them. Kuroo's normally out like a light the moment his head hits the pillow, so Kenma is surprised when he still hears movement after a few minutes. "What's wrong, Kuro?"

Kuroo turns to face him, eyes wide. "Kenma, can I kiss you please?"

Kenma makes a little sound that's neither clearly a _yes_ or a _no_.

"Kenma?"

"Okay."

Kuroo smiles at this, slowly and softly, the corners of his mouth curling upward into an expression that greatly contrasts the snarky-little-shit face he usually has on during school. He moves closer gradually, still giving Kenma time to push him away if he wants, before settling the palm of his hand on Kenma's cheek. Their lips meet, and it's so very soft and comforting and everything Kuroo's been craving since he left this morning. Kenma isn't always one for conventional forms of romantic affection, but he understands that Kuroo does need kisses, especially when he's stressed out enough to go drinking on a weeknight. Kuroo sighs against his lips, moving forward, his hand brushing against Kenma's skin with a feather-light touch. Even though Kuroo's eyes are closed, Kenma knows he's being looked at with the greatest care and admiration, knows that if Kuroo weren't so tired right now, he'd be waxing long-winded poetry about how happy he is. Kenma nips at his bottom lip for a few moments before pulling away, causing Kuroo to let out another pitiful whine. 

"Hold on, Kuro. Do you want me to hold you?"

"Kenma… Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Then yes please."

Kuroo turns around so he's on his stomach (his usual sleeping position) and positions one pillow on the right side of his head (also part of his usual sleeping position). Normally, he'd never be able to sleep without pillows on both sides, but Kenma will be pressed up against his left, so it'll be alright. As promised, Kenma shuffles closer, resting his head in the crook of Kuroo's neck, just above his left shoulder. He slots his own arms around Kuroo's arm, settling his body comfortably against the other boy's side. Their fingers intertwine.

"Thank you, kitt'n." Kuroo's voice is muffled slightly by (yet another) pillow under his face, but Kenma feels his heart skip a beat at the sentiment nonetheless. He doesn't say anything in response, just brushes the pad of his thumb over the back of Kuroo's hand, pressing a light kiss against his shoulder blade as well. "'m glad you're here. With me." Kenma's arms curl a little tighter at these words, pulling himself closer. He inhales deeply, taking in the way Kuroo's muscles have been relaxing little by little since he laid down––particularly the ever-present furrow in his brow––and the way his hand squeezes back against Kenma's own. 

He doesn't say it aloud, but he knows Kuroo hears the words as clearly as if they were being spoken straight into his mind. _I'll always be here with you_ . Kenma knows he's not the best at verbally expressing himself (hence the… interesting facial expressions his classmates always laugh at), so he tries to do his best with what he can. Having Kuroo as his first boyfriend has left him spoiled; Kuroo just understands him so well, knows his ticks and habits, likes and dislikes, the things that make him shake until he shuts down and can't talk anymore. He doesn't have to try so hard around Kuroo. He could act the same way he has for years, slightly distanced and always weary, and he _knows_ that Kuroo would still easily be able to read him.

In reality, though, he can't keep doing that.

He finally is able to see the way Kuroo looks at him and realizes that's the way his best friend has been looking at him for years. Their ever-present intimate touches feel different now––fonder, or packed with more meaning. He sees all of this and more, understanding that the "100%" he always told himself he was giving really is more like an 85. What was he saving that last 15% for all of this time? Why did he always have his walls up, reserves stashed? Why wasn't he willing to give his all when Kuroo had been the entire time they'd known one another?

The more he asks himself these questions, the more he realizes all he can come up with in response are excuses. They deserve more than this if they want to move forward in their relationship. Kuroo deserves more than this. The least he could do is make this daily game of Kenma-interpretation easier, and besides, it's not like he doesn't want to touch Kuroo, too. So, he does his best. Using that last 15%, he finds out, isn't really giving up a part of himself. He doesn't feel like he's losing anything. In all honesty, he's only gained from this decision. Kuroo smiles even more, looks at Kenma like he's performed a miracle when he initiates kisses or says _I love you_ (they've loved each other for years, really, so telling one another wasn't too big of a milestone for them), always making sure to say "You know you don't have to, right, kitten?" in a voice soft enough it could crack if prodded at hard enough. 

And every time, Kenma shakes his head, letting his blond-tipped bangs slide over his face so he doesn't have to make eye contact. "I want to," he mumbles, the beginnings of a smile already forming. "It's okay, Kuro." And of course, it's not like he's changing his personality entirely. He still scoffs at the stupid shit Kuroo does almost daily with Bokuto, still sighs and rolls his eyes just as much as he did before. But he allows himself to grab the sleeve of Kuroo's jacket when they pass by a too-busy crowd, lets himself relax when Kuroo picks him up and gathers him in his arms. He even sets out baby-proof mugs of water so that Kuroo won't smash any glass ones on the kitchen tile. Despite what anyone else may think, those small actions are for both of them. It's… comforting to take care of his best friend, and to let himself be taken care of. They both need one another equally.

Kenma takes another deep breath, inhaling the pure, heady smell of Kuroo that's pretty much seeped permanently into their covers and bedsheets. "G'night, T'tsu," he whispers, snuggling in closer, words dripping with sleep. This is the only place he'll let himself be so open and vulnerable, wrapped completely around the love of his life. The steady rise of fall of Kuroo's body is comforting in a way that nothing else is. 

Kuroo clutches his hand tighter as he mumbles a _goodnight_ back.

-

When Kuroo wakes up, the warm body that had been wrapped around his arm is gone, and the left side of his head is once more covered by a pillow. He sits up drowsily, yawning, before reaching up to rub at his aching eyes. Kenma has graciously left the blinds closed. Running his fingers through his hair––more out of habit than necessity at this point––he smiles. The red cup on the nightstand is once again filled, this time with two ibuprofen pills next to it. He's more than capable of hydrating himself (at least, that's what he tells himself), but the action itself is so sweet it squeezes at his heart. He really does love this boy.

In the hallway, the haphazardly strewn path of clothes from last night is still scattered across the floor; Kenma didn't even bother picking them up. He turns on his phone to find a few messages from Akaashi, which consist mostly of screenshots from a text chat with none other than Kenma.

[08:33] from: AKAASHI whipped keiji

> _ 3 photo attachments: _

> [05:27] from: kenma
> 
> > keiji  
> > care to explain why koutarou threw an unsupervised rager last night?  
> > or should i say, this morning??
> 
> [08:01]
> 
> i didn't even know about it until bokuto-san called me crying a few hours ago <  
> said he was sorry, if that means anything to you <
> 
> [08:02] from: kenma
> 
> > it really doesn't.  
> > and we both know he's only sorry because he did it while you were away
> 
> [08:02]
> 
> i apologize on his behalf <  
> how's kuroo-san holding up? <  
> i'm assuming that's why you texted <
> 
> [08:03] from: kenma
> 
> > …you should have seen him last night

[08:40] from: AKAASHI whipped keiji

> care to explain, kuroo-san?

[11:46]

no worries, he just means i looked completely smashed. <  
i was too drunk to do anything, tbh <  
not sure why you'd be surprised if we did do anything, though ;) <  
and tell bo i don't blame him <  
the party was lit <

-

[13:20] from: kozume <3 kenma

> good morning.

[13:35]

for your information, i actually woke up two hours ago, thank you very much. <

[13:35] from: kozume <3 kenma

> congratulations, i'll give you a pat on the head when i come home  
> guess it's safe to say you're not hungover anymore?

[13:36]

nope! <  
all because you took SUCH good care of me <3 <  
eagerly awaiting my pat on the head btw <

[13:36] from: kozume <3 kenma

> kuro you're such a little shit.

[13:37]

well yeah <  
and what about it??? <  
how was your class this morning? <

[13:38] from: kozume <3 kenma

> it was fine  
> nothing special

[13:39]

that's good to hear <  
care to tell me why you were up texting akaashi at 5am?? <

[13:43]

KENMA <  
I KNOW YOU'RE THERE <  
IF YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING IT MEANS YOU'RE DEAD OR IGNORING ME <  
wait i really hope it's not the first one <  
WHY WERE YOU UP AFTER I FELL ASLEEP?? <  
i know how busy you are today <  
couldn't you have just texted akaashi later?? <

[13:45] from: kozume <3 kenma

> kuro  
> i'm feeling fine, okay?  
> calm down

[13:46]

yeah whatever <  
you know i'm just worried about you right? <  
especially when you took such good care of me last night ;) <

[13:47] from: kozume <3 kenma

> and here i was thinking keiji's the secretly dirty minded one

[13:48]

well he is though <  
nothing secret about my mind <  
especially from you ;) <

[13:51]

i'm glad you're feeling alright <  
are you going to be home soon? <

[13:52] from: kozume <3 kenma

> 10 minutes

[13:53]

wait can you buy mochi on the way <  
please <  
please <  
please <

[13:54] from: kozume <3 kenma

> no?? tf 

[14:09] from: kozume <3 kenma

> fine  
> _1 photo attachment_

[14:10]

matcha AND strawberry?? <  
I LOVE U <

[14:11] from: kozume <3 kenma

> i know you do


End file.
